This invention relates to computed tomographic (CT) imaging, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for reducing imaging artifacts an image generated using a multi-slice CT imaging system.
With the introduction of new X-ray source technologies into the CT field, a number of new reconstruction challenges have arisen. In particular, addressable field-array emitters and electron-beam sources (such as are in the xe2x80x9cinverted conexe2x80x9d trajectory) lead to somewhat non-traditional data acquisition techniques, and therefore require reconstruction algorithms for use with the addressable field-array emitters and electron-beam sources.
In one aspect, a method for acquiring views of an object is provided. The method includes acquiring a first quantity of views at a first position on a z-axis, acquiring a second quantity of views different from the first quantity at a second position on the z-axis different from the first position, and acquiring a third quantity of views equivalent to the first quantity at a third position on the z-axis different from the first position and the second position.
In another aspect, a computer for acquiring views of an object is provided. The computer is programmed to acquire a first quantity of views at a first position on a z-axis, acquire a second quantity of views different from the first quantity at a second position on the z-axis different from the first position, and acquire a third quantity of views equivalent to the first quantity at a third position on the z-axis different from the first position and the second position.
In a further aspect, a computed tomographic (CT) imaging for acquiring views of an object is provided. The CT system includes a detector array, at least one radiation source, and a computer coupled to the detector array and the radiation source and configured to acquire a first quantity of views at a first position on a z-axis, acquire a second quantity of views different from the first quantity at a second position on the z-axis different from the first position, and acquire a third quantity of views equivalent to the first quantity at a third position on the z-axis different from the first position and the second position.
In a still further aspect, a method for reconstructing an image of an object is provided. The method includes acquiring a plurality of circle trajectories wherein each circle trajectory includes a plurality of views and generating a single reconstruction for each of the acquired circle trajectories.